Requiem of the Rain
by VongolaXII
Summary: One drop of a rain symbolizes my tear. If it rains heavily, don't close your ears. Listen, can you hear my voice? 5666 Oneshot


**Title: Requiem of the Rain**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Claim: Story plot.**

**A/N: One of my favorite het pairing. I find ColoLal cute, as well as funny. Well, enjoy. And review!**

* * *

"How long will you be gone?" she knew it doesn't sound like her, but screw her usual self. This is _serious_ matter. The blond man chuckled. "Already missing me, kora?" he asked, running two fingers along her soft, flawless cheek.

She doesn't look happy though. His lips quirked up into a faint, sorry smile as he tilt her chin with his index finger and stared into her amethyst eyes.

"Don't worry, Lal. I'll be back." He promised and Lal Mirch's sensible self shattered. Tears were threatening to fall any moment. She knew it. It was too much for her. She knew where he was going, and she knew she would lose him any moment.

To the blond man's surprised, Lal Mirch crushed her small body to his large frame and hugged him. Tight. He was even more surprised because she had never done it before. Not in _public_.

"You'd better be back, Colonnello. Or I'll never forgive you." Lal Mirch muttered, and right after the last word rolled out from her lips, crystal clear liquid stream down. Her body shook as she cried, soundless though. Only faint whimpers could be heard.

Colonnello stroked his fiancée's hair. He pulled away, bent down and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. Just then, the intercom sounded. Colonnello need to go. Lal Mirch stared up at Colonnello, sadness gripping her heart.

"I'll be back, Lal Mirch. I promised to take care of you forever." Colennello muttered. Lal Mirch almost laughed at his serious face. Colonnello's face loosened, and he smiled.

He held up Lal Mirch's right hand, and searched her eyes. Each of their fourth fingers wore a ring respectively. Lal Mirch almost cried when she saw the ring. Colonnello smiled.

"Remember, if you see it raining, it means that I'm by your side. One drop of the rain symbolized my tear. If it rains heavily, don't cover your ears like you used to. Listen. You'll find my voice somehow." The military-clothed blond said. Lal Mirch felt her eyes stinging again.

Colonnello placed a soft kiss on Lal Mirch's lips, muttering 'I love you' before he pulled away, let go of her hand unwillingly and joined the army of soldiers who were lining up, preparing to go into the flight. Lal Mirch stared till her fiancé was out of sight.

* * *

One month had passed since Colonnello join the military force in a war. And one month had passed since Lal Mirch last cried.

She found herself almost incapable to shed any more tears, and not capable of living any more. The incident that occurred a week ago had stolen part of her life.

One week ago…

_Lal Mirch sat on the couch, writing some letters to Colonnello. Ever since the blond had left, Lal Mirch would write many letters to him, which she had _never_ done it before. And she had never gotten any reply. She didn't care. As long as she had written her letter and she believed Colonnello had read them. She lifted her right hand, staring into the ring and smiled._

_Trr…Trr…_

_Her head whipped around to find the cause of the sound. She saw her receiver beeping. Her heart skipped an unfamiliar beat. Was it excited? She slowly trod towards the receiver, and answered it, hoping that it was Colonnello who called. Her face fell when it wasn't._

"_Hello?" a rough voice asked._

"_Yes?"_

"_Are you Commander Colonnello's fiancée?"_

_Lal Mirch's eyebrows furrowed._

"_Yes."_

"_Commander told me to give you this message. He said he loved you, and apologized for not keeping his promise."_

"_Why…didn't he tell me himself?"_

_There was a silence._

"_Hello?" Lal Mirch asked._

"_Sorry. I'm sorry, ma'am. Commander lost his life in the war."_

"_W-What do you mean by 'lost his life'?" Lal Mirch's tone shook, she was hoping that she had heard wrongly._

"_Commander…he's dead."_

_Lal Mirch felt her whole world shattered. Dead…? Colonnello's...dead?_

"_When does this happened?" her voice was hoarse._

"_Yesterday afternoon."_

* * *

The sound of water tapping on the windows snapped Lal Mirch out of her train of thoughts. She sat on her bed, staring out at the dark view outside.

Tap...tap…Sha!

Lal Mirch smiled faintly. It was raining. _Finally_ it was raining. Since the day she knew about Colonnello's death, oddly, there was no rain at all. Well, there _was_. But not as heavy as this rain.

She had never felt this way before. The strong, calm and tough Lal Mirch was slowly breaking away. She had always tried to stay strong, covering her weakness—which she knew she didn't have any—from everyone.

But now, her only weakness was Colonnello. Only the man could make her feel something that no one can.

Love.

Yes, the man made her feel love. _Loved_.

""_Remember, if you see it raining, it means that I'm by your side. One drop of the rain symbolized my tear. If it rains heavily, don't cover your ears like you used to. Listen. You'll find my voice somehow."_

Lal Mirch closed her eyes.

"_Lal, I love you."_

She smiled. She heard it.

"_Lal, I missed you_."

Her smile faded, replaced by a pain and hurt smile. She bit her quivering lips. Damn. She was crying, _again_.

"I missed you too, idiot."

* * *

**A/N : Sorry for killing Colonnello… :D**


End file.
